Leopold Williamson
Leopold Williamson is the former head of the multinational company Holy Fields, the father of Alicia Boone and Ryan Carter's former rival and enemy. He was mentioned by Ryan at the end of Chapter 3 and Alicia in Chapter 5 during his charity event at his main story route. Season 2 Prior to the events of Season 2 before Leopold Williamson had committed suicide, he called out Alicia Boone to carry out his vengeance towards Ryan Carter and their communication was overheard by his wife, Veuve Williamson. It was also revealed that Leopold had a secret affair with Maeva Boone who became his mistress and Alicia's mother when she conceived her child with him and his company the Holy Fields being taken over by Ryan and his company Carter Corp. during the illegal take-over bid. In reality, Leopold was losing his footing over his company when he learned about Maeva's death as he committed suicide due to depression over the loss of his love. At the time of Season 2, Leopold was a longtime dead after he committed suicide as his wife Veuve continued hiding from the public eye. He was mentioned by Ryan after Jenny informs him about her kidnapping attempt. Ryan then angrily explains to Matt Ortega about how he had get rid of the multinational company Holy Fields by making a takeover bid on the stock market and their former loyal employees are now part of Carter Corp. Unfortunately at the start of Chapter 6 after Veuve informs Jenny Blake about Leopold's vengeance and the same blackmailer who threatens both the player and Jenny within the recording she had established despite Ryan's fury after he learns about their meeting at the restaurant seen in a photo sent by Ethan from Jake Stewart's cellphone, she was later killed by Alicia off-screen when Jenny informs her about the incident. Later after Alicia failed to kill Ryan after learning of her true motives and as a mole of the company, Ryan mentions to the player about Alicia and the secret affair between Leopold and her mother Maeva and Leopold didn't gave love to Alicia when she was younger but he gives her a special combat training as part of their vengeance against him and Carter Corp. As soon as Alicia was subdued by both Matt and Ethan in Chapter 9, this is how the player explains to her after she and Ryan arrived at Matt's apartment which is later followed by both Jenny and Jake. She explains to her about how Leopold loses his footing on his company which is why Ryan had taken over during the illegal-bid and also reveals that he became heartbroken after hearing of Maeva's death. His communication with Alicia is nothing more but his last and final words before he committed suicide due to his depression over the loss of his mistress and he loves his mistress more than his wife Veuve which causes Alicia to became emotionally guilt for turning herself into a criminal and showing her vengeance against Ryan and his company for the sake of both of her parents. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Carter Corp Category:Ryan Carter Category:Deceased Category:Unseen Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Married Category:Celebrities Category:Wealthy